paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
AK.762
The AK.762 assault rifle is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It has great damage and high base threat for an assault rifle, but it suffers from deficiencies in total ammo, stability, accuracy, fire rate, and concealment. Overview The AK.762 has the fourth highest base damage of the base assault rifles, but has a low fire rate with somewhat severe recoil. Its low total ammo makes getting head shots almost essential. Fully Loaded Aced help to alleviate this, allowing drops from dead enemies to quickly restore ammo. The AK.762 is a great choice for players with Enforcer or Mastermind builds. Its slower rate of fire lends itself to burst fire, rather than rapid room-clearing. Any secondary with good close-range capabilities, such as the Locomotive 12G or Bronco .44, will work well with it. Summary : * Reasonably high damage * Capable of achieving maximum accuracy and stability * Can be modified to perform similarly to an M308 using the DMR Kit, albeit with a much larger magazine, better stabillity, slightly lower total ammo and more modifications ** When modded as such, has highest ammo pickup of all DMRs * Can be modified for good concealment with mods : * Has the second lowest rate-of-fire of all assault rifles * High recoil if not modified * Low base concealment * Very low ammo capacity * Unless the Scope Mount is used, optics and sights are mounted farther forward than on other rifles, making them appear smaller and less refined Builds Heavy Assault Rifle= This build maximizes the AK 7.62's performance with very high damage ( ), very high accuracy ( ), and high stability ( ). * Modern Barrel ( ) * Tactical Compensator ( ) * Scope Mount ( ) * Keymod Rail ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * Aluminum Grip ( ) * Low Drag Magazine ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Classic Stock ( ) |-|DMR Rifle= This build turns the AK 7.62 into a Sniper Rifle similar to the M308 with extremely high damage ( ) extremely high accuracy ( ) and high stability ( ) without sacrificing selective fire. * DMR Kit ( ) * Competitor's Compensator ( ) * Scope Mount ( ) * Keymod Rail ( ) * LED Combo ( ) * AK Plastic Grip ( ) * Low Drag Magazine ( ) * Any Sight ( ) * Classic Stock ( ) |-|Holdout Assault Rifle= This build maximizes concealment while still boosting combat related stats resulting in very high damage ( ), good accuracy ( ), low but usable stability ( ) and good concealment ( ), meaning you can get your detection rating as low as ( ) and still take this rifle. This build is very useful for skills like Low Blow/Sneaky Bastard as well as providing the player a concealable but deadly backup weapon for Plan B. * Modern Barrel ( ) * Stubby Compensator ( ) or The Bigger The Better Suppressor ( ) * Crabs Rail ( ) * Compact Laser Module (Optional) * Aluminum Grip ( ) * Low Drag Magazine ( ) * Skeletal Stock ( ) Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Extra= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= AK762-Le-Grand-Bleu.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Uncommon= AK762-Big-Bad.png| +4 Accuracy AK762-M90-Camo.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= AK762-Pancho-Villa.png| +4 Accuracy AK-762-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' is the French title for the 1988 film , about a rivalry between two champion free divers. *' ' is a reference to the . *The (M90 Camo AK) is based on the employed by the . This pattern is also visible on the armor skin by the same creator. * , also known as " ", was a Mexican Revolutionary general and one of the most prominent figures of the Mexican Revolution. Achievements cops using only weapons from the AK or CAR weapon families. Unlocks the "Keymod Rail", the "Crabs Rail" and the "Modern Barrel" for the AK weapon family.}} Trivia *The AK.762 is based on the . Equipping the Classic Stock turns it into a regular AKM. *The AK.762 is used by the Commissar's mobsters in the Hotline Miami heist. *A gold version of the AK.762 was released with the May 8 update as a celebration for 500,000 people joining the official PAYDAY 2 Steam Group. It has identical stats to the AK.762 except for a slightly lower Concealment total, higher price, and higher Reputation Level unlock. *Found in the game's texture directory is an unused reinforced receiver cover for the AK.762. It is unclear what this mod does in actuality, as it is visually identical to the vanilla rifle's top cover anyway. Gallery AK762-preview.jpg|A preview of the AK.762. Payday 2 Chains.jpg|Chains wielding his AK during the Payday 2 trailer. Houston with AK-47.png|Houston wielding an AK.762 with the classic stock equipped during gameplay. 20170506210444_1.jpg|AK.762 in-game ru:AK.762 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)